


A Beach with a View

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Series: RvB Smut Weeks [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Rimming, RvB Smut Week, Skinny Dipping, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism, almost, almost a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: Kai, Carolina, and Dylan take some much needed downtime.





	A Beach with a View

It shouldn’t have surprised her that the yellow soldier from Blood Gulch had made it to Chorus. It shouldn’t have surprised her after the Blues and Reds were defeated the Reds and Blues would want to return to the planet where she found them. It shouldn’t surprise her that President Kimball would want to keep Locus as far away from her planet as possible and send him with the Reds and Blues.

What surprised her was that Carolina and Kaikaina would want to invite her swimming out on a secluded beach away from the others. She had come to know Carolina would relax given the right encouragement. Kaikaina was the unknown. She seemed a little all over the place, but Grif seemed happy to have his sister back. It didn’t stop her from avoiding him entirely once she knew she could get Carolina and Dylan alone.

“Come on Dylan! These puppies have been begging for sun since, like, ever, and I can’t fucking wait to tan enough to turn heads with them.” Dylan raised her hand to make a counter argument, as many of the men had come to… enjoy one another’s company the more she observed them, but she dismissed it and grabbed her towel. “Besides,” Kaikaina went on, “I bet you look fucking _hot_ in a bikini.”

“How did you even find swimsuits this far out in space?” Dylan asked, tying off her bikini and covering herself with a towel.

“Same way anyone else does, duh. I stole them from that space port on my way out here, like, two days ago when we were refueling. Some guy was too busy staring at the pilot’s tits to notice me stuffing them in my leg pocket.” Kai flipped her towel over her shoulder, leading the way around the rocks to the cove on the other side.

“Armor doesn’t have pockets Kai. They have tactical packs.” Carolina fell into line beside Kai. She had tried being distant to start. Soon she grew closer to Grif in the art of laziness. She warmed to the less than subtle ways that the Grifs operated.

“Pockets. Tactical thingies. Whatever. What matters is we look bangin’, and I know Tucker was checking us out before we left.”

Dylan blinked before looking over to Carolina. “Doesn’t Tucker check out anyone with a pulse?”

“Well, _yeah,_ but that doesn’t mean I don’t like it. I mean, his dick may not be huge, but damn does he know how to use it. Nice.” Kai winked at the two of them. “I wouldn’t mind getting up on that again. Or maybe the cop. Or either of you.”

Dylan blushed. She hadn’t considered anything sexual with the two of them. The months prior to this case had been about the job and she wanted to distance herself from talk about her husband. That was still on shaky ground with her being gone. It wasn’t over, but she wasn’t going to compromise anything until she knew it was done.  Besides, she hadn’t had a girlfriend since college. What was she going to do with two women. She didn’t even know if they were interested beyond the comments.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves here.” Carolina set out her blanket on the rock once they had reached the shelter of the cove, away from the prying eyes of… Tucker. All of them really. She pulled off her shirt, revealing the same style of string bikini that Dylan and Kai were wearing, and she straightened the bikini against her breasts and ass, trying to cover both entirely. “Could you have stolen something in a larger size?”

“Aw damn Lina. Those titties look bangin’!” Kai licked her lips, not even trying to hide it. “Besides, I didn’t know how big your tits were. You wouldn’t get naked for me before we went to the spaceport, and I asked. Okay? Okay. I tried to be nice. Besides, Purple hawaiian print looks good on you.”

Carolina rolled her eyes. “You do realize this is red, right?"

“Yeah! Wait, no.”

“You could have just asked what size I wore.” Carolina shot back, shaking her head and starting her way into the water, letting the warm water relax her muscles. She had been tense since Temple had even come on the scene.

“Yeah, but then you would have tried to stop me and _pay for it_. That’s not how you do stealing.” Kai bounced her breasts in her hands and followed Carolina in, swimming under the water and slicking her hair back when she came back up.

After discarding her towel on the same rock Carolina had, Dylan sat down in the shallow water of the cove. She watched Kai swim out to Carolina and adjusted her own pink bikini .

“Come on and swim with us! We don’t bite,” Carolina called, waving for Dylan to follow them. Kai splashed Carolina right after she spoke, drenching her hair and drenching her hair all way up to her grown-out blonde roots.

“We don’t bite _hard_ ,” Kai added, squealing with delight when Carolina splashed her. “Okay. I bite. She might not.”

Dylan’s eyes widened and she wondered what she was getting herself into when Kai swam back to her and offered her hand. Dylan took it and allowed herself to be pulled out into the water. The calm roll of the waves felt so soothing. It reminded her of visiting her home town on Earth near the California coast. The warmth of the sun made her hum appreciatively at how much it reminded her of home. She was quickly pulled from her daydream of home when she got equally drenched by Kai and responded with her own splashes, joining in on the fun. This she could deal with.

When Kai pulled at the strings of her blue top, Dylan started to worry. She pulled the strings on the sides of her wide hips as well, crumpling the bathing suit into a ball and throwing it to the beach. Dylan couldn’t help but look at how sexy those curves were and she blushed again when she found herself staring, noticing the lack of tan lines on any part of her body.

“What? Like what you see?” Kai gave her another wink, swimming up a little closer to Dylan.

Dylan swallowed hard. “I… do. I’m just still married, and…”

Kai stopped, standing up in the water. “Ha, no problem. Just enjoy the view then. I know I’m hot.”

“Is this how you Grifs relax?” Carolina asked, looking Kai up and down. She didn’t seem to mind, Dylan noted.

“I mean. I guess. You don’t mind, do you Dylan?” Kai flipped her hair over her shoulder, winking at the both of them.

Dylan blinked and shook her head. “Go ahead.”

She noted the tan lines on Carolina’s torso and again on her ass when she removed her bottoms as well. She followed Kai’s previous motions, throwing her suit onto the beach.

“Girl, you white as fuck!” Kai giggled and poked Carolina in the side, as if she didn’t really know. “I mean, I can fix that if you want to spend some time tanning up. People with your hair color always look so sexy with a little bit of color in their skin. I don’t know if I can save that ass though. Like damn girl.”

Carolina shook her head. “As much as I appreciate the offer, the tan lines are needed. It’s just you two, not everyone. Also, no cameras. Jax isn’t here, right?” Dylan shrugged.

“I told him to stay behind with the others and get to know them. Girls only, ya know. Lots of pouting because Donut wanted to join us. I told him I wasn’t stopping him from swimming out in front of the water slide. Last I knew, Caboose was busy looking for someone to swim with him and Donut. I think he grabbed Locus? Is that his name? I heard him call him Sammy once.” Dylan did her best to divert the conversation. Anything to keep her from thinking of the two naked women in from of her and how soft their hands would feel on her, how much she wanted to taste their lips. Not until the divorce was final though.

“ _Good._ If I want someone filming, I wanna know about it, not find it on the internet when I’m looking for something to rub one out. That guy was a dick. How was I supposed to know that he had a camera when he invited his friends over for that gangbang?”

Carolina and Dylan just stared at Kaikaina.

“How do you even get yourself into these situations?” Dylan asked with genuine concern.

“Oh, just lucky I guess. I mean, I usually contact them soooo and either way, it was hot to watch again because I remembered so much of how good it felt and---”

“Kai, that’s good. We’re good. We’re here to relax and swim, not relive your slutty days.” Carolina rested her hand on Kai’s shoulder, and Dylan gasped in surprise when Kai covered it with her own.

“Who’s to say my slutty days have stopped. I mean, if you wanted, we could loosen up and relax more. I know how tense you are.” Kai wiggled her eyebrows, and Carolina burst out laughing until Kai pulled her in to kiss her. Dylan tried not to stare and failed entirely. Carolina stuttered in her motions for a few second before letting Kai take the lead, soon kissing her back. The two of them got closer, and Kai reached down to grope at her breasts.

“Damn girl. Those are perky as fuck. How do you do it?” Kai tweaked a nipple between her fingers, drawing a short gasp from Carolina, leaning in to kiss at her neck. “Like what you see?”

Dylan looked away from Kai for a moment, studying the expression of pleasure on Carolina’s face and longed for it. She knew she shouldn’t. It wasn’t fair to James. Not even with everything that had happened to get them where they were in their relationship. She still felt herself react to Kai kissing down to Carolina’s nipples, taking one of them in her mouth and drawing more of a moan out of Lina once her hands parted her thighs and worked over her clit.

“I think, I’ll just watch. Is that okay?” Dylan squirmed a little in her bikini, already reacting to watching. She remembered what it was like to be touched like that. James did well, but Kai looked like an expert when it came to pleasuring a woman.

“Sure! I mean, I wouldn’t have _offered_ if I wasn’t okay with it. It’s not like you have a camera and a line of guys behind you ready to----” Carolina took advantage of her distraction with Dylan to nip at her neck and reached between Kai’s legs to rub her clit in return. Kai moaned, cutting off her words. “Ya know what, don’t finish that thought. Wouldn’t it be easier if we went back to the beach?” Dylan could tell by the way the two of them were touching and caressing at one another, the two of them were competing to see who could get the other to cum first. Dylan snorted at the thought. “Ladies, beach. You’ll have an easier time laying on that flat rock by the surf.” Carolina heard her this time, nodding and pulling away from Kai’s touch to pull her along. She brought Kai’s wrist to her mouth, kissing it first before biting down on the tendons and making Kai’s knees weak.

“Tucker bragged the moment he got the chance.” Carolina winked back at Kai, making their way to shore.

“Bastard. I’ll get him back.” Kai grinned. Carolina laid Kai out on the towel. Carolina straddled her chest and followed Kai’s guidance to sit on her face. This made it easy for Carolina to play with Kai’s pussy should she desire to as well. Kai lapped at the delicate folds between Carolina’s thighs and cupped the round curve of her ass, smacking it softly. Carolina busied herself with pressing her hips down onto that mouth, swirling her clit against Kai’s tongue with every pass she could. Dylan bit her lip, having taken her seat in front of Carolina, in perfect view of Kai’s parted legs. She wanted to reach forward and touch Kai, give her some of the attention she was giving to Carolina, but she restrained herself. _Just watch. You can touch yourself over this later._

Carolina massaged her breasts, grinding her pussy down into Kai’s mouth. She could feel Kai’s hands on her ass and the slight shift made her gasp at the shift of attention from her pussy to her ass. The sensation was new, not something she had experienced since Maine… Her mouth dropped open as she closed her eyes, wetting her lips. She let Kai lick at her ass, gently probing at her, swallowing hard when Kai returned to her clit. Kai lapped at Carolina’s clit harder than she had been doing before and filed away the knowledge she had just gained for later.

“You alright there Carolina?” Dylan asked at the change in her expression from Kai’s touches.

“Yeah, just, haven’t felt that in a while.”

“What?”

Kai came up for air. “I stuck my tongue in her ass. Someone is a closet slut.” She yelped when Carolina swatted her thigh, grinding her pussy back down on Kai’s mouth to distract her.

“What’s wrong Carolina? Don’t want someone knowing you like that?” Dylan smirked and Carolina went back to paying attention to Kai’s mouth on her. Carolina leaned forward, looking Dylan right in the eyes as she spread Kai’s pussy open and probed her fingers into her. Carolina felt the change in Kai’s movements, broke her eyes contact to lean down and capture Kai’s clit in her mouth, sucking on it. Kai’s back arched in pleasure, leading her to double down on Carolina, fucking her with her fingers and rubbed another against the sensitive entrance of her asshole.

Dylan swallowed as she watched the two of them, each competing on who could get the other to cum first. With both of them distracted, she slipped her own fingers into her bikini bottoms, rubbing her clit quickly. She couldn’t hold out until later, not with this display. She barely registered Kai cumming first, Carolina still sucking her clit and slapping at the engorged folds of her pussy. She shuddered and moaned under Carolina’s touch, muffled under her cunt.

“You like that don’t you?” Carolina asked with an air of superiority, sitting back up to grind her clit into Kai’s tongue and cumming into her mouth with a gush of fluid that Kai happily lapped up. Carolina licked her lips as Dylan quickly finished herself, blushing at her noticing. “I see you liked it too.” She rolled off Kai’s face, lying next to her on the towel and looking up at the cloudless sky.

“Fuck. I haven’t been fucked like that since the robot and old man left.”

Dylan and Carolina looked over at Kai. “Wait, what?”

“Oh nothing. That fucking robot has a dick that literally won’t quit. The old man may be no fun when he’s trying to shoot me with a gun. Doesn’t mean he’s not fun when the rave is going. It’s amazing what they’ll do when they’re desperate.” Kai grinned at the both of them.

Carolina laid back down, staring at the sky. “Kai, please stop.”

Dylan covered herself with the towel she had brought. “I don’t think you have to stop.” She winked and Kai grinned.


End file.
